


Buggy's Greatest Treasure

by ReaderFreak5000



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFreak5000/pseuds/ReaderFreak5000
Summary: Y/N has only known of the lab all her life. After a tragedy strikes, she is locked away by the scientists who made her into the weapon she is today. When the Buggy Pirates raid the lab, not knowing that's what it is, they find a giant treasure chest! Or so they think. When they finally open it, their world will never be the same.
Relationships: Buggy (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue - The Backstory of Y/N

**Author's Note:**

> **This is the Second/2nd Fan Fiction I have ever written!** For more information, read the A/N at the end of this chapter.

My name is Y/N. I am 28yrs old. I have L/S H/C hair and E/C eyes. I never knew where I was from, who my family might be, or if I even had one. All I knew was the Laboratory. The doctors were just people who would make me do tests or see what I could withstand before collapsing into unconsciousness. But I never died. Unfortunately. After what happened, I would hope for death, praying that this would be it, this is when I would die. But no such luck. I would always wake up, healthy and healed up. This always seemed to please them. Whoop-dee-frickin-doo. They wanted to control me. But they couldn't, not like they wanted too. They would try different things to make me obey, but I would never obey **THEM**. Not after what they did. Not after what happened to the only person I really cared about. 

When I was little, I would do everything they asked me to do because it meant I got treats and praises. Or I would have a day free from the tests they had us do everyday. It was fun, especially when Dr.Mina came by. She was the nicest of the scientists. I kind of thought of her as my mom. As to how I knew the term "mom", several of the younger scientists that worked for the head scientists bemoaned what they would get their moms for Mother's Day. I asked them what they were talking about during one of the physicals we had to do. They explained it to me. The higher ups got mad at them though, so they didn't explain stuff to me anymore. I figured out when this Mother's Day was and drew Dr.Mina a picture. It wasn't very good but she thanked me anyway. I was glad she liked it.

When I turned 10yrs old, they started giving me injections. They _hurt_ , either making my bones feel like they were melting or like my muscles were on fire. Sometimes they made my insides feel like they were turning inside-out or rearranging themselves. I cried, pleaded, and begged them to stop. They never did. They would just ask me what I was feeling, or where the most pain was located. Soon as I turned 11yrs old, I began to exhibit some strange abilities. 

I could hide in the shadows and manipulate them. I could control any kind of metal: Aluminum, Iron, Steel, even **Gold**. I could create spaces that I could put my most treasured belongings in. I never told them about that one. They just assumed I had done something wrong to warrant the items being taken away. I also found I could change peoples appearance! It freaked me out cause it was an accident that it even happened. 

I had just found out I could change my fingers into syringes. One of the older kids, a boy who was 14yrs old, was teasing me calling me a wannabe nurse just because I am a girl! I wondered how he would feel if he was a girl. When they pitted us against each other I was still thinking about that. I created the syringes, thinking I could at least scratch or stab him with them. I finally was able to jab him with them yelling "Who's the girl now?", because he had screamed like a girl. Then he continued to scream, shrieking that I had done something to him. We all watched in shock as he started to look more feminine. A lot more because he grew **BOOBS!** They hauled hi- well her off and confined me to my room. 

I wasn't sure what had happened. They had expected the shadow ability, the metal manipulation ability and so they should've expected this right? Apparently not. The guards came and lead me to one of the rooms they would make us do schoolwork (yes, schoolwork. Mostly geography, math, and world nations. Oh and Celestial Dragons. How they were so-called superior beings and that they would one day be brought down to the same level as the rest of humanity! If ya can't tell, they don't really like them.) They questioned me over and over, asking if I had been able to do that all along or knew what was going to happen if I did that, whether I had eaten something called a Devil Fruit, or if somebody had given me a secret injection? I told them no. No I had no idea that would happen or that it was even possible to do that! That I didn't even know what a Devil Fruit was or what one even looked like. And no, no secret injections. Though that should've been obvious to them since I griped about the ones they gave me for days after whenever they were nearby. I got told off for that sassy remark but I didn't care. 

I was informed that the ability I had was one I _shouldn't have._ They seemed pleased though, saying that there would be new test for me to go through. I was not to happy about that but I didn't let it show. I was escorted back to my room and told that I was to stay there until further notice.

They eventual let me out and had me escorted to one of the labs. Inside were the scientists I had spoken too, a man in a military style uniform and a scarred man. The military man told me to change how he looked. I looked at them and then at him. I didn't understand. The one of the scientists started to say something and Military told him to shut up. He demanded I make the mans scars disappear, like they had never even existed. I tried to say I didn't understand but Military just yelled at me to do as he said. I screamed back that I don't know how to do that! He backhanded me, knocking me to the ground. The head scientist, Dr.Farragut, showed up then, and yelled at Military for damaging one of his assets. Military said that I was refusing to obey his order to change the scarred man's face. Dr.Farragut told him that I had only just learned of this ability and that I hadn't begun training for it. That was to start tomorrow. Well Military didn't like that. He said he had been informed that I could change somebody's gender if I wanted!

Dr.Farragut glowered at him. He demanded to know who had told him that. Military just smirked at him and said that a little bird had told him. I thought that sounded familiar. Then it hit me. I asked them did they mean Dr.Canary?

Dr.Farragut turned to me and asked who that was. He didn't look happy. I told him that was what some of the older kids called Dr.Candaris. Military turned a alarming shade of red. Dr.Farragut told the guards to take me back to my room and to go and get Dr.Candaris. I was escorted to my room, listening to the hallways reverberate with the yells of Military and Dr.Farragut. 

After that, Dr.Candaris was never seen again. I went through many test and training sessions to learn to control my abilities. It was several years later, when I had turned 15yrs old, that they gave me one final injection. The one that changed my views of the world forever. It...it is difficult to talk about. Because, you see, the final injection was the most painful one yet. It felt like every part of me was being torn into tiny little pieces. I screamed for hours, maybe days before it finally stopped hurting. Before I finally passed out. When I finally woke up, Dr.Mina came in to check on me. I wish it had been _somebody_ else, for you see, I ended up killing the only person I have ever cared for.

When I woke up, I was disoriented. I felt like I was floating. She had came in and was trying to get my attention. I looked down at my body. Or rather where my body should have been. My body wasn't there anymore! I was just a gaseous form! _I panicked,_ the very air leaving my lungs. What I didn't know was that the air also disappeared from the room as well. She grabbed at her throat, gasping for air. She stumbled to the door, trying to call for help. I finally noticed her then. She was starting to turn blue. I floated over to her haltingly, asking her what was wrong. I tried pounding on the door myself, screaming for help, for somebody to help her. She was slowly sliding down the door, her movements jerky and listless. She was the only person who cared about me, that actually tried to take care of me. Soothing me when I got hurt or scared and scolding me when I was bad, like a mom would. She looked at me sadly as I held her close, begging her not to die! To live! I told her she was the closest thing I had to a mom and she couldn't leave me! She smiled at that and then her eyes closed and she went very still. I screamed more then, crying because she was dead and it was my fault. It had seemed like hours had passed bit it was only 9 minutes.

The door opened then, people rushed in and took her away from me. They had some of the Pain-Sticks that was made of a material that hurt me. They locked me in my room, but I didn't care. The only person that cared about me was gone and nothing could bring her back. They eventually moved me to a new room, one with a glass wall that showed a lab I hadn't seen before. Dr.Farragut came in one day and told me it was my fault that Dr.Mina had died. I had removed the very air from the room. I was devastated and inconsolable. I had killed her. I refused to do anything. I just wanted to die. For weeks, I just floated in the cage they had put me in, waiting for death. 

I finally roused from my lethargy, when I heard two of the newest scientist come in. A blonde one and a brunette. They had just joined when she died. They were talking about that, not bothering to keep their voices down because I never paid them any attention before. They said they couldn't believe that nobody had opened thw door when she started gasping for air. That they just watched it unfold. The blond one then said something that turned my blood cold. **_That there had been a guard right outside the door!_** I surged up, livid beyond anything I had ever experienced before. _They could have saved her?!_ I slammed against the glass wall trying to ask them what the he'll they meant but my voice was rusty from disuse. They both screamed and ran for the door. I couldn't believe it myself. **I wasn't the one to blame!** They could've opened the door! I finally broke through. I got ahead of them and blocked their only exit. I demanded to know why the didn't try to save her. **_Because they were ordered to standby and watch! That Dr.Farragut would open the door before any real harm came to her!_** I was so mad. The rage just swelled up and I decided to see if I could take their air away, like I had done before but on purpose this time. Apparently I could they started gasping for air, trying to plead with me to spare them. _Spare them?! Like hell!_ I told them that maybe they should've thought of that when Dr.Mina was gasping for help! Unknown to me the door had opened and a guard had come in. He shocked me into unconsciousness and they locked me in a new cage with thicker glass.

Dr.Farragut came by when I woke up and told me that I would be punished severely for attempting to kill those two scientists. I went to hit the glass wall but as soon as I touched it, it shocked me. I snarled at him and told him that there was nothing he could do to me to make me regret trying. He then told me that they would start the training for this new ability soon. I told him where he could shove it. He glared at me then. He informed me that I was going to get no more leniency and that I would learn to be more obedient. I just laughed. I laughed and laughed and laughed. Then I told him that the only person I had ever obeyed, died when they had turned me into this. He growled and left then.

It took me 5yrs to learn to control my new ability. 5yrs of waiting and planning. 5yrs of pain and agony but it was worth it. Throughout those 5yrs they tried many different ways to control me but none ever worked. When I was 20yrs old I broke out of my containment unit and slaughtered all the guards and the other "assets" leaving none alive. When I got to the floor with the scientists, having fled there when I escaped, I was caught and detained. They forced me to take solid form. Then they knocked me out and locked me in a Cryo-Storage Box. It was 7yrs later when I was finally released. But it wasn't the scientist that freed me. It was pirates. They had heard that there was treasure on the island the Laboratory was on and came to raid it. They hadn't recovered even a third of what they had had when I went on that killing spree. The pirates stormed the island, ransacking the storage rooms, one of which my Cryo Unit was in. Apparently it looked like a giant treasure chest to them, so they cut it loose from all the wires and tubes connected to it (never once questioning why it had all that) and dragging it to the ship. That day was the day I was set free. It was also the day I met the Great Captain Buggy the Clown.


	2. THAT'S NOT A TREASURE CHEST?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out why all those tubes and wires were connected to the "treasure chest"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait for chapter 2 (You know, if you were waiting....) but here it is!  
> Also, want to thank GhostWriter13025 and TheDarkOneInTheBriar for leaving Kudos on this! *Fires Confetti Canons and brings out virtual cookies and milk and Almond, Soy, and Coconut milk. (For those who are Lactose-Intolerant!)*  
> Also thanks to the 2 guest who also gave kudos to this!  
> Oh and thoughts are going to be *BOLD*.  
> I'll explain why the long wait at the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**~ Buggy's P.O.V. ~**

The Buggy pirates were celebrating a successful raid. There was drinking, dancing, and feasting going on all over the ship. None were as boisterous as their captain though. He was extremely happy with the treasure they had collected that day, especially the giant treasure chest! The only thing that kept him from being euphoric was the fact that _the blasted thing wouldn't open!!_ He had tried every trick he knew of to open it but nothing worked! He had even _fired a canon at it!_ However nothing worked and it stayed shut. It was extremely irritating to him. ***Why wouldn't the damn thing open?!*** he thought, kicking the chest. He snarled and grabbed a drink from one of the passing crew, who wisely said nothing and went to get another one. That's where Alvida found him.

"Are you still trying to open that?" she asked mockingly.

"Of course woman! I, the Great Buggy, will eventually open this chest and have an extraordinary treasure!" he shouted. He returned to looking at the chest. It was bedecked with gold and jewels, in intricate shapes along the lid. What was puzzling him though were the various wires and pipes poking out of it. ***What kind of treasure required pipes and wires anyway?*** he wondered. He then noticed that Alvida had come up beside him and was looking at the lid where whorls of gold intersected.

"I think this is a the lock." she said casually. He leaned down closer to the whorls.

"What?!?!?" he growled. He studied the whorls but they just looked like decorations to him. She sighed and moved one of the whorls. His jaw dropped in disbelief. ***That's the lock? SERIOUSLY***

Alvida continued to move the whorls which were beginning to take the shape of a Dara Knot. As soon as she turned the last piece, the whole thing locked together and sank into the lid. A loud click broke the silence around them. Several people nearby turned at the sound. Buggy reached shakily for the lid an slowly raised it, anticipating gold and jewels. What he found however was a young woman, who looked like she was asleep.

"THAT IS NOT TREASURE!!" he snarled in outrage. He threw the lid back, revealing the woman. She had (L/S) (H/C) hair, pale skin, and she was...completely...naked. He blushed. ***This is a frackin' coffin!*** he realized. He quickly turned around and yelled for the ones who had brought this to the ship. He then heard a groan. He turned back and noticed the woman was waking up. ***Not a coffin!*** He leaned in closer and watched as her eyes slowly opened. They were (E/C), he noticed. He was about to say something when she suddenly punched him _right on the nose!_

**~Y/N's P.O.V. ~**

I slowly woke up, and groaned. I couldn't remember what had happened at first but it suddenly came back to me. The accident, finding out it _wasn't_ an accident, the years of agony, and then the sweet, sweet revenge I had carefully planned. The one I didn't quite finish. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry face. It was mostly white and red. A lot of red actually. I didn't know who this was but they obviously worked for _him,_ so I punched them. It was weird because I swear when I did there was a odd honking noise. I scrambled to get out of whatever this was. Unfortunately, my legs decided to rebel and I ended up falling out of it.

I quickly sat up and blinked quickly, the light blinding me for a moment, clearing my vision enough to see all the weapons pointed at me. These weren't the usual Pain-Sticks the Lab Techs used. I looked around for a weapon to use, my abilities not responding due to the blocking agent that lingered in my veins, sadly there were none. I glared at the people, studying them to gauge if I could just take them out with unarmed combat. They were wearing the strangest clothes and make-up? Then, I noticed the ceiling. It was so...blue and there were strange white shapes _moving across it._ I was trying to figure out how that was possible when there was an angry voice yelling. I quickly moved into a defensive position, facing the voice. The one doing the yelling had a big, red nose. A really red nose. ***Must be the one I punched. Wow, I've never seen a nose swell _that_** **much before.*** "HEY! WOMAN! WHY THE HELL DID YA PUNCH ME?!?" he shouted.

**~Buggy's P.O.V.~**

I grabbed my nose, yelping at the pain. She had one helluva punch. I quickly backed off when she scrambled out of the ~~chest/coffin~~ whatever it was. I watched as she glared at the crew and then as she looked at the sky. She looked so confused by it. Like she had never seen it before or something. I yelled for Cabaji and Mohji to get over here. My nose throbbed and I growled, annoyed that she had got the jump on me like that. "HEY! WOMAN! WHY THE HELL DID YA PUNCH ME?!?"

She quickly had got into a fighting stance, glaring at me. "Like you don't know!" she snarled. "Where's Dr.Farragut? Is he hiding? Is he watching this in a safe room? Well, I hope he knows that NO ROOM WILL KEEP HIM SAFE!!! I WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER!"

I looked at her confused. ***Who the hell is Dr.Farragut????*** I wondered. 

"Who the hell is that?!" I shouted back. She gave me a withering look.

"Your boss, Red." she sneered.

"My name isn't Red!" I stretched my arms out and grinned "It's The Great Buggy the Clown!" I said.

She just looked at me. "Who?"

I was shocked. "What do you mean who?!?!? Everybody knows my name." How the hell could she not know who I was?

"Where are we? What kind of room is this and how are you doing that with the ceiling?" she asked rapidly. "What's the purpose of this place?"

Alvida spoke up then. "You're on board a ship." she told the woman. "This isn't a room. That's the sky. Those are clouds." she added in an odd tone of voice. Sounded almost like she was being nice. 

The woman looked shocked. "WHAT? No. No no nononononono. This can't be a ship! I shouldn't be on a ship! I haven't been....NO! He can't have...nonono! This is all wrong!" she shouted. "How dare he!?!? I he can't do this!"

She grabbed her hair. "How am I supposed to kill him if he _SHIPS ME OFF?!?!?!"_ she yelled at the sky. She looked at us suddenly. "You turn this ship around RIGHT NOW!"

"Hell no! I don't anwser to y-" suddenly I couldn't breathe.

**~Y/N's P.O.V.~**

***This can't be happening!*** I thought desperately. I didn't even notice my powers were beginning to come back. I turned back to them. "You turn this ship around RIGHT NOW!" I shouted. I noticed the shadows creeping closer to them and realized, quickly, that my powers were back. I removed the air from around Buggy as he was yelling at me. He gasped, grabbing his throat as he tried to get some air. "I mean it! Turn around now, and I won't kill you all!" I snarled at them. I would've continued but something slammed into my side. I heard him gasp again, this time successfully breathing in.

I looked up and saw a huge LION. ***What the sh*t?!?*** I stared at it. It growled at me. I scrambled back, sending a shadow tendril to slam into its side. ***Let's see how he likes it when it happens to him*** I got up and ran towards the lion. I Jumped up, forming a blade with the shadows when something knocked me off the ship. I hit the water, hard. I was stunned for a moment but I quickly shook it off and swam back towards the ship. I surged out of the water and caught onto a rope someone had carelessly left hanging off the side of the ship. I quickly climbed up the rope and hid behind some barrels. I listened to the one called Buggy yell at the crew members who had brought my prison on board.

**~Buggy's P.O.V.~**

"Which of you idiots brought her on board?!?!?" I yelled. Six of the crew stepped forward. 

"It was us Captain, but we didn't know she was in there!" one of them said, voice shaking in fear.

"Yeah, we thought it was a treasure chest! I mean, who make a...um...whatever it is look like it is filled with treasure?" another asked.

I glared at them. "What kind of treasure chest would have _wires and tubes attached to it?!"_ I asked, annoyed. I looked at Alvida, who was looking at the water. She turned around and walked over to me.. 

"I had heard of a place where living weapons were being made. I wonder if that was the place?" she said. I blinked. 

"Living weapons? Was that a government place?" I asked, alarmed. ***** **My status as a warlord could be in trouble if it was!***

She shook her head. "No, the government was looking for it to shut it down."

I sighed in relief. ***Good, my status is safe.*** "Hey, you think there's a reward for information about that place?" I asked, thinking of the amount of Berries that could be.

"Possibly." she replied. I tuned to Cabaji. 

"Go and get the nearest Navy Base on the Transponder Snail and find out. If there is a reward, tell them we may have a location for them." I said. He nodded and went to do it. "Now, what to do about you six." I said. They trembled, fearful of what I would decide to do. I grinned, which only made them tremble more. "Bread and water for 30 days! Take'em to the hold!" They were drug to the hold and thrown in. Before they closed the hold door, I ordered the party to resume. 

"Bring those barrels over here and let's really party!" I shouted. Cheers echoed around the ship. Several of the crew went to get the barrels, but suddenly they were lifted into the air by dark tendrils!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writer's block! Cursed, cursed writer's block! I finally decided to take what I had written and post it anyway. Oh and if you hadn't noticed (Or only just found this since the new chapter was added) I fixed the first chapter! I didn't notice that I had posted it with a repeating paragraphs!  
> I decided to use the Dara Knot design because it's the first shape that popped into my head.  
> I looked up Pirate Punishments and choose the Bread and Water punishment simply because I didn't think they really deserved any of the others that were shown. Not to mention, the party going on overhead would add more to the punishment.  
> Anyhoo, kudos and comments make me smile! So please leave a comment or kudos to let me know what you think of this!

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured out how to post stories on my phone! Yay! As I mentioned before, this is the Second Fan Fiction I have ever written! I am still learning the ins and outs, the dos and don'ts, amd the cans and cannot of writing Fan Fiction. I am a huge fan of Buggy the Clown, so I decided to try and write a Buggy/Female!Reader story. This chapter is more of a backstory for my Reader Character. If anyrhing doesn't sound right or is badly written, then please let me know in the comments below! **Constructive Criticism** is extremely helpful. Commemts like **This was disappointing.** without exposing what was so disappointing does NOT help. So please, PLEASE let me know what you think of this! Wether it is good or bad. Comments and Kudos make me smile!
> 
> Also check out my other story "The Adoption of Kristal-293" if you"re into Neopets! I have uploaded a new chapter earlier today! (1/10/20)


End file.
